


Moments Like These

by KittyMint



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Short, angst-ish, slight suicidal thoughts, tuckington if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyMint/pseuds/KittyMint
Summary: Bite-sized angst ft Washington and Tucker.





	

_He can’t sleep.  If he were being honest, he didn’t really want to.  The ghosts would follow him there as well.  Nowhere was safe for him, from him.  He had failed before, wasn’t able to save them.  That couldn’t be repeated again._  
  
_There was a time where he had been so open, so trusting, more naive than what should have been possible for their line of work.  He was none of those things now.  Now he didn’t even know how to let someone in.  They would probably be there for him, if only he could gather the courage to talk to them.  They were like that, the reds and blues.  He didn’t think he could stand seeing the pity or worse, fear in their eyes when the gates opened.  If they knew everything in his past,  how could they feel comfortable fighting next to him?  How could they feel safe being in the same building as him?  Maybe they would be better off without him, always pushing them harder and harder.  They had Carolina.  She always could do so much better than him..._  
  
Light flooded the room as the door swung open.    
  
“Hey Wash, there you are.  When you didn’t show up for training I figured you were sick or something.  Not that we can’t skip a day!”  He paused as he took in the state of the man in front of him.  Blonde hair was sticking up every which way like it had been tugged on recently and his shoulders were slumped in defeat.  “Uh, Wash?  You okay man?”  
  
“Tucker?”  Agent Washington’s voice cracked on the name.  _God, can’t he even hold it together long enough to say one word?_    
  
“Yeah, I’m gonna take that as a ‘no’.”  The door clicked shut and Washington felt a warm weight settle next to him.  “Tell ya what.  How about you forget the whole training thing today.  Don’t even have to talk if you don’t want to.  We can just hang in here and chill together.  You good with that?”  
  
Somehow, Tucker’s arm had found its way around him.  He will forever deny leaning in.  He will also deny the sob that broke loose and the tears that followed.  The way that the darkness and pain inside of him diminished when Tucker held him made Washington realize that sticking around might just be the better option.  Even if it was only for moments like these.


End file.
